1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to surface inspection systems and methods of inspection thereof, and more particularly to inspection systems and methods for inspecting bores.
2. Related Art
Manufactured parts having annular inner surfaces, e.g., vehicle parts, such as seals, gaskets, or pistons, for example, are typically inspected during manufacture to ensure the inner surfaces meet predetermined specifications. Known inspection systems and methods include measurement systems that make physical contact with the parts during manufacture, such as profilometers, for example. These systems obtain data through relative movement between a stylus and the abutting surface of the part. Although this type of inspection system can provide accurate results, it can result in damage to surface being inspected and the inspection results are generally limited to a small portion of the surface being inspected, and further, can be very time consuming. In addition to damaging the surface being inspected, known inspection systems are generally limited to inspecting relatively small areas, and thus, in many cases the entire surface of the part being inspected in unable to be inspected. Further yet, known bore inspection systems are typically complex, requiring multiple pieces of equipment oriented individually relative to one another, thereby requiring a good deal of set-up time for each different configuration of part being inspected. As such, the known bore inspection systems are generally time consuming to use, and thus costly to operate.